The invention relates to a measuring probe for measurements in molten metal or slag, the probe having a measuring head comprising an immersion end and a rear end, wherein at least one electrochemical sensor, one thermocouple, and one bath contact of the electrochemical sensor are arranged at the immersion end.
Measuring probes of this type are known, for example, from German Patent DE 10 2005 060 492 B3. This document discloses multiple measuring probes and an inlet opening for a sample chamber at the immersion end of a measuring head, wherein each sensor comprises contact elements at the side of the measuring head facing away from the immersion end. The sensors are affixed with cement inside the measuring head. A similar measuring probe is known from German Patent DE 10 2005 060 493 B3. Aside from multiple sensors and an inlet opening in a sample chamber, a bath contact is disclosed at the immersion side of the measuring head disclosed herein. Similar samplers are also known from German published patent application DE 10 2010 024 282 A1.